Summer Rain
by mizYugioh
Summary: 4 years after the tournament Jin realizes the demons true power and doesn't want to see the person he loves hurt by him. A dream and a book of poems can contorl their fate now. **COMPLETE!** Xaioyin!!
1. Default Chapter

Xaioyu sat in the café, with Miharu, looking out of the window; remembering the faithful day of her sorrow. Jin had told her they couldn't see each other anymore.  
  
```````````Flashback````````````  
  
It was nighttime when Xaioyu arrived at the fortress Jin's battle took place. She figured he would be here.since that's where his final battle took place with his father and grandfather. She walked into the building and saw Jin's back. He heard her when she entered. Jin whirled around and said, " Xaioyu? What are you doing here?" Jin asked. He had already known that she was there to try and help him overcome the evil in him. He knew also, that if they got too close he might kill her. The creature in him has power no one can explain. It doesn't have feelings either. "I came to see you. To help you get over this curse of the devil." She replied. She took some steps forward and was seized to stop. "Xaio! Stay back! I'm telling you." his voice dwindled with the upcoming thoughts of what he was going to say. " We can't get.too close.I'm afraid of what the creature in me might do to you." "Jin.I don't care.I no longer care what happens to me. I just want to help you." She said. "XAIO! DON'T BE SO DAMN STUPID! IT WILL KILL YOU! THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER.for the rest of our days.!" Xaioyu was shocked.and sad because of what she had just heard. "J-Jin." Jin walked in front of her and a cradled her in his arms. Xaioyu burst into tears. She cried on the sleeve of his shirt. "Xaioyu.I care for you.I don't wanna see you get hurt.that's all." Xaioyu looked up at Jin with red eyes. She smiled gave him a look that reassured him that she understood what he meant. "Xaioyu.I love you.remember that." With that, Jin left out of the fortress leaving Xaioyu in tears. Xaioyu dropped down to the floor still crying.she was hurt but she knew it was for her own good that they not see each other anymore. She gathered her strength to stand and left the fortress, seeing Jin nowhere in sight.  
  
``````````End Flashback```````  
  
Xaioyu sat at the table in the café and daydreamed about what happened a few days ago. She still remembers what Jin had told her. She would keep that to herself though.but not for long. "Here's your parfè Xaio. And me.a double espresso!" Miharu stated. She saw the weary look on Xaioyu as she looked down at the table. She could sense that something was wrong.  
"Hmm." she said in frustration, "Xaio.why the long face? Is it the parfè? C'mon.tell me what's wrong." Xaio zonked out of daydreaming and returned with saying, "Oh nothing. nothing at all. Just.thinking about where we're gonna go for vacation." Miharu could tell she was lying. "Is it Jin?" she asked. Xaioyu was surprised at Miharu and said, "No it's not him!" Miharu stared at her with a 'yeah right' face. Xaioyu asked, "Am I that obvious?" "So obvious your lipstick almost spells 'Jin'. So, you wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Dojo Jin was training fiercely. I know Xaioyu is hurt but.I just don't wanna see her get hurt. Curse this creature in me! Jin thought. "She'll be alright.I know she will. Xaioyu is just like my mother. In some ways at least she reminds me of her.  
Jin grabbed his water bottle and bag and headed for the mansion. " Yeah.my mother." He let out small chuckle and left.  
  
When he arrived at his house, he was welcomed by the maids and 'Men in waiting'. Fighting his way through the paparazzi, he walked up to his room for a nap.  
"Man! I never want to be popular. God, if I ever am, shoot me." He opened the door to his room and instantly fell on the bed. Someday when I can get rid of this curse.I swear I'll find her and get her back.  
Jin rolled over on his stomach and stretched his arm out on the sheets. Blowing air out of his mouth hi closed his eyes and mumbled. " Xaioyu.please stay strong. I might be taking this in worse than you are. God only knows.how.wor-" Jin fell asleep dreaming.  
  
``````````DREAM````````````  
In his dream he heard someone talking to him. It sounded like a soft voice of a woman. Jin looked around him only to see darkness. He wasn't afraid of it though since he was always surrounded by it. The voice was saying these verses over and over:  
  
As the story pauses, and leaves you in fear. of what might happen, in the upcoming years. Through 25 years of suffering with this curse, only one angel can make the spell disperse. With the teardrop of an eye, the shadow will flee. The one with wicked power, will finally be free.  
  
Loneliness will strike, because of one's fear of what might happen. Then terror plagues the cursed one's dreams.upon the power; it will all dampen. Look for the key to solve all of the dreamer's problems.for the angel he left alone has the power to solve them  
  
Jin didn't understand what she meant. Her face started to take form and was shaping itself quickly. It looked like, to Jin, a woman he knew. 


	2. At the mall

"." Miharu stared on at the lonely, torn girl in front of her. Xaioyu continued on about what happened. "Jin said that he cared for me.and he didn't want to see me get hurt. " Xaio said.  
  
Miharu stared on and said, "sounds like to me he has a thing for you. In a demon kind of way." "No! We have sort of brother sister relationship." Miharu closed her eyes and said  
  
"How do you feel?" Xaio made a puzzled look. "How do you feel about what he said to you?" Xaioyu looked out of the window. She knew that if what Jin had said was meant to be comprehended to be a friendly 'I love you', then they really can't see each other any more. But Xaioyu also knew that Jin had once told her during their fight in KIFT3, she was like his mother. She was always alive and full of energy. Most of all she loved all things. Yeah, she could be a little clueless at times but she would be a perfect example.  
  
"Xaio? Xaio?!" Miharu said. Xaio looked getting her attention. Miharu smiled and said, "I think someone needs to take a trip to the mall." Xaioyu shook her head and aid, "Nah.you go ahead. I think I'll go home from here." Miharu answered, "XAIO! Come on! You're never gonna get over him unless you take him off your mind for a little while. Plus, there's this new book store open and I wanna check it out. They might have all of the volumes of Inuyasha!" Xaio smiled and said, "You and your witty sense of humor can change silly into lame if you two tried ya' know?" Miharu laughed and said, "Ai ai captain! We'll headin' for the scramby mall up yonder!" Xaio rolled her eyes and walked out of the café.  
  
Elsewhere, Jin for some reason, was at the mall in the food court. He was thinking to himself about why he was here instead asleep at home. That's when he remembered about the dream he had. "I wonder what it could mean.'Then terror plagues the cursed one's dreams; upon the power it will dampen. Look for the key to solve all of the dreamer's problems. For the angel he left alone has the key to solve them.' I must be the dreamer and the cursed one. I must be? I am the cursed one having dreams. But then that would mean only and angel has the power to free me of this curse.  
  
A Kid passing by heard Jin talking to himself. He stopped and stared at Jin.  
  
" Where in the world would and angel be here on earth?" The kid took his thumb out of his mouth and declared "Angels are in heaven Jin." Jin looked at the kid with a quizzed look. He leaned over and asked, "How do you know my name?" The kid pointed towards the old poster in the corner of the food court. It was a.I don't know how many years old poster that had KIFT3 labeled on it.  
  
"Oh." Jin said. "What did you d=say now?" The kid stared at him and said, "Angels are in heaven! My mother went there two years ago. I'm not sad because my dad said I'll see her again someday. So, I'll just be patient!" Jin smiled and said "You are funny little kid. What's your name?" "Michael. Michael Shimson. I'm 4 today!" "Oh so it's your birthday? Well what do you want as a gift?" "Nothing. Just to know that you are happy. Just remember though, the angel you left alone has the key to solve any of your problems." "Huh?" The kid skipped away still sucking on his thumb and headed for the toy store. 'Funny kid', Jin thought. Then a vibe shot up his back and a horrific/scared look came upon his face.  
  
That kid.he knows somehow what's going on with me. 'The angel you left alone has they key to solve any of your problems.any of my problems. The angel I left behind. Xaioyu!"  
  
"Hey look Xaio!" Miharu said. "What is it? Oh, I see you've found the whole complete section of Inuyasha. You sure do love that dog ear fella don't you?" Miharu stuck her tongue out and smiled.  
  
Xaio looked on in the store to find a book on relationships. She came across one that was called 'Sadness of a Blue Rose' which was about a lonely orphan seeking for friendship with another. Apparently she didn't she didn't favor it too much so she went to another section until a book of poems caught her eye. Xaioyu picked it up and flip to the table of contents to find an unusual poem entitled "Night of the full moon.' "I wonder what this one could be about." She said.  
  
"Xaioyu?" Miharu called. "I'm in the next aisle." "Okay!" Xaioyu flip to the page of the poem and read it. Then book spoke to her:  
  
As the story pauses, and leaves you in fear. of what might happen, in the upcoming years. Through 25 years of suffering with this curse, only one angel can make the spell disperse. With the teardrop of an eye, the shadow will flee. The one with wicked power, will finally be free.  
  
Loneliness will strike, because of one's fear of what might happen. Then terror plagues the cursed one's dreams.upon the power; it will all dampen. Look for the key to solve all of the dreamer's problems.for the angel he left alone has the power to solve them.  
  
Xaioyu dropped the book and realized that the poem was identical to the problem she and Jin were having. She backed away from the shelf and ran out of the store. Miharu followed after her, coat and everything flying. "Xiaoyu wait! I have to pay for these!"  
  
Xaioyu ran down the walkway only to find herself slipping and falling down on a store sign which was on the floor. "Xaio! What has gotten into you?" "Miharu, the book! T-the book I was reading spoke to me. Usually books don't talk. But the book I had in my hand described the situation Jin and I are going through. "Well what did it say?" Miharu asked.  
  
"It seemed as if to me" she said standing up and dusting herself off, "That it was saying a spell or some kind of solution to a curse." Xaio stated. Miharu looked on and said, "How about we go back to store and take a look see? I left my bags down there chasing after you."  
  
Xaioyu and Miharu left to get her things. On the way Xaioyu began thinking about what the book of poems had said to her. 'Could it really be some kind of spell to relieve Jin of the cursed devil in him? What if I'm the angel that can help him of that?Then to, he said we must never see each other again. What am I supposed to-Ow!" Xaioyu ran into to Miharu standing in the doorway. Miharu walked inside and picked the book up off of the floor.  
  
"Xaioyu! Is this the book?" Miharu said waving her hands out of the door. "Yeah.that's the one." 


	3. Fate's Course

Jin walked out of the mall and crossed the street preparing to go to the dojo. He needed a good exercise to take things off his mind. Commonly known to want to fight him, he ran into Hwoarang. Hwoarang figured he'd mess with Jin's head a little bit. Since he knew what is friend.err.rival.(sigh) which ever one he is, was going through. Thanks to Miharu.  
  
"Kazama.long Time no see." He said to him. "Save it man. I'm only here to train. I got other things to worry about besides you." Jin replied. Hwoarang moved out of the doorway and welcomed him.  
  
"I should tell you though, things are kind of slow here so, I'm probably the only 'thing' here you'll wont to train against." Jin narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you getting at?" "Listen.I've been thinking.that girl.I saw at the tournament a few years back; You know her?" Jin began to stretch.  
  
"What are rambling on about now? You mean Xaioyu?" Jin replied. Hwoarang blinked and said, "Yeah, the little girl who's not a girl, not yet a woman." "You mean Britney Spears.never mind." "Anyway, I've seen her talking to that red haired girl and I over heard those two saying some kind of spell in the mall."  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when do you go to the mall?" "Hey! Keep out of this!" ""Keep out of what? I'm the only one to talk to here.man, you're goin' on like I'm interrupting you and somebody else." " Anyway, what they were saying sounded like a spell to cure you of the curse you have. Exactly what is it?"  
  
Jin looked towards the ground and declared that he had to go. "Hey Jin.where ya goin'? Hey! Hey!.We didn't even train."  
  
Jin headed down the street back towards the mall. He was going to head up towards the book store and search through all he books in the store to find the spell. 'I've got to find that book of spells or whatever it is and see if I can get rid of this wicked curse tainting my blood. Xaioyu is just a thing in the past I'm trying to get over. I don't wanna hurt her. But I'll find the things I need to get rid of the curse myself. Without her.  
  
"Let's see here.ah! Here we go.what's the name of the book?" Xaioyu opened her eyes and stared at the list of contents. "It's the one entitled 'Night of a Full Moon'. Miharu flipped towards the page and began reading the short poem slash spell. (Slanting key is not working)  
  
The book didn't talk this time since Xaioyu had somebody with her. She can only be alone for it to talk. Miharu stared at the book with a puzzled face. "Didn't you say the book spoke to you? Xaioyu? Xaio?" She snapped her finger in front of Xaio who had the same horrified look on her face. Miharu made a face at Xaio and wave her hands in front of Xaioyu.  
  
Xaioyu backed away from the book, and Miharu, and intended on running out of the store. Again. Miharu cupped her chin in her hands. And wondered, 'What could be happening to my no longer pigtailed friend? Could it be that she's having visions? Maybe what she said is true about the book talking to her. She probably could hear but I couldn't. Oh Xaio, I only hope you and Jin find your way back to each other. Your driving yourself insane!'  
  
Hwoarang proceeded to follow and run after the spikey haired man and see If he could do something to realize how much he needs Xaio. He had already known that Jin had told Xaio that they couldn't see each other anymore. A little certain 'red-haired girl' had told him.  
  
At the corner he met up with Jin. Before he passed to run across the street- Jin was held back by the collar of his shirt. "Hey!" He started to say. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go." Hwoarang yanked Jin back causing him stand directly in front of him. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and said, "Why are you acting like this? Every since you tore Xaioyu off you've been acting crazy! You need her as much as you needed your mother when you were little didn't you! Jin, YOU ARE HURTING XAIO, BUT YOU'RE HURTING YOUR SELF MOSTLY BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT CAN BE BROKEN! THE SPELL CAN BE BROKEN! BUT YOUR ARROGANCE HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY OF YOU KNOWING THAT YOU LOVE HER! I SUGGEST THAT YOU GO AND FIND HER NOW!"  
  
".Your right.sounds funny for you to here this.but your exactly right. Why should I let this curse stand in the way of me and her being together; But I can't stand to see her being hurt by me." Hwoarang replied, "Have you hurt her before?" "No.and the more I think about it.I think I should take her back. Besides.I have a pretty good Idea what the spell wants me to have to break the curse.  
  
Hwoarang looked on at the man in front of him and asked "And what is that?"  
  
Jin smirked and ran saying, "An angel.one of whom I love. And need to find. Before she jumps into depression mode." 


	4. Devil's Angel

Xaioyu ran wildly down the street out of the mall and into a back alley. Xaioyu couldn't find her way home with it being so dark out. She might have been used to these streets but without the street- lights being over the street signs like they used to be, she can't really read them.  
  
"Oh man.I can hardly stand .up. And I'm.losing my balance. AH!" Xaioyu fell and landed on a puddle of water bruising her ankle. She had no coat on and was out of sight to anyone on the streets.  
  
Xaioyu stood and walked out of the alley into the backside of town. She crossed over the bridge crying and talking to her self. "I never wanna see this place anymore. I'm sorry to say that I'm no longer needed in this world. Jin doesn't need me. Miharu doesn't understand me.it's hopeless.  
  
She walked over the railroad tracks aware of the train and continued saying, "Maybe I'll go to a better place. Where I am needed; not shunned and questioned. I don't think I can take this anymore." Xaioyu dropped down crying and said, "I'm sorry Jin."  
  
She turned towards the train and said "Good -bye." The train was heading straight for and the lights were bright with the horn screaming 'kill'. The train didn't show any signs of slowing down. Nor did it seem like it would. Xaioyu's tears seem explode with anger, sorrow, and angst as she stood and waited for her life to end. The train came inches and inches closer when Xaioyu said  
  
"Good bye.family.miharu.J-Jin." The train's horn seemed to screech and sound like and echo to her. She felt arms around her. A familiar feeling arose in her as she heard a soft voice speak to her; her cold and wet body shivering against a warm and firm chest.  
  
"I've finally found you."  
  
Xaioyu blacked out, tired from walking with a bruised ankle.  
  
Jin walked down to the nearest stream in the middle of the forest opening. It was a beautiful sight where Jun often took Jin so she could do laundry. It was nighttime already though. He remembered the fond memories of her sitting in the meadow picking flowers and teaching him which one was what.  
  
Jin laid Xaioyu, down on the firm grass, up against a tree. He felt her wet and cold body as he darted across the track to save her from the train. He had seen her walking along them and the train was coming near her fast.  
  
He took his shirt off and put it around her to keep her warm. He noticed her bruised ankle and wondered what had happened. 'I'll find firewood and the plants I need to make an antibiotic and a fire. In the full mooned- starry sky he set off to find plants and firewood.  
  
Back at the mall Miharu was wondering around looking for Xaio, where she bumped into Hwoarang and landed on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Dizziness shrouded Miharu's thoughts as she looked on at the red head that knocked her down. "Hey." he said, " Where's Xaio?"  
  
Miharu Made a confused look and said "I don't exactly know that answer.but I can tell she ran out of here again! I swear she as is this place is a track."  
  
Hwoarang smiled evilly. Miharu stood up off the floor and asked ," Seen Jin? Xaio misses him. A lot!" "Yeah.I recommend you stay out of the way though, because Jin and Xaioyu have to solve this one out for themselves." "Are you s-" "Yeah."  
  
Walked down towards the spot where Xaio, now slumped over, lay. He dropped the fire and plants and went towards Xaioyu to set her back up. He grabbed her by her shoulders only to find her grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her. Xaioyu embraced Jin and said, "I thought you said we couldn't see each other anymore."  
  
Jin stood with Xaioyu clung to his neck. She winced when straightened her leg. Jin began to speak when Xaioyu said, "Jin.I have something to tell you.in the mall today, there was a book that had a spell-" "I know. I know the spell you're talking about. But you don't have to worry about me anymore-"  
  
He saw Xaioyu's glance go from him to the Moon. Jin looked up at it in ah as it set between the stars and the Milky Way. Something inside of him began to glow. And as intoxicating as it seems he began to grab Xaioyu and push her down on the ground. He pinned her to tree with his hands and his eyes glowed a dark and fiery red.  
  
"Jin!? What are you doing? Somebody help me!" Jin pushed his body on top of hers. She made it difficult since she was kicking and screaming. "Xaio.yu.please.you have t.to run away.I can't control what I do." Jin began a low and evil hiss and smiled evilly at Xaioyu. His body lost control and began to grow black wings on his back. The tattoo on his arm made itself visible and glowed a golden yellow. He stood and shook his head in agony as the creature in him made it's way to take control.  
  
Xaio made her way through the forest on a hurt ankle, limping and hanging on to the tree limbs as they snapped and fell on the ground. Jin, now possessed by the evil spirit chased after her flying over the tree tops spotting her and flying down in front of her. Xaioyu tried to turn around and head the other way. Jin grabbed by her arm and threw her on the ground breaking the twigs she landed on.  
  
"Ahh!" Xaioyu cried. She tried her best to stand but fell. "Damn my ankle! Huh? AHH!!!" Xaioyu was stepped on ,repeatedly, by Jin as he made his way to trapping her again on the ground with his hands. He push his way on top of her. Little by little he move his hands up to her face and tore her ribbons of her head which held her ponytail; letting her hair fall on her face.  
  
Xaioyu began to cry out to Jin but it was no use. The old Jin was gone. "Oh Jin.what happened to you?"  
  
He stood and began trying to kick her while she laid on the ground. Xaioyu stood and said, "I'm sorry but I've got to do this."  
  
Xaioyu kicked Jin knocking back a few steps and then nailed him in his stomach. Jin gasped for air as he clutched his stomach. He looked up only to Xaioyu puching and kicking him. Jin flew into the trees. That still didn't stop him though.  
  
Jin made a mad dash towards Xaioyu and clutched her arms to squeeze her. Xaioyu cried in agony as he kept at it. "How do you like that Xaio? No longer the nice caring, man you once knew am I? " The wicked man in font of her squeezing her to death began to laugh evilly.  
  
The n he heard a squeak from Xaioyu as she said " No you're not." Jin dropped Xaioyu and she started to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she could barely see. As she stepped closer towards him she began to say, "Jin.I know you can fight this monster. I know you're still inside of him. Oh Jin, you've got to hear me.please come back, I need you.  
  
The evil Jin began clinching with pain as he struggled with the normal Jin to stay in his devil form. He began backing away from Xaioyu and sank to his knees grabbing his head and crying out with pain. Slowly Xaioyu walked towards Jin. 'I've got o see him again. I don't want to deal with his devil side. The spell may work.the spirit may vanish. But I don't care about the spell anymore. I've.got to save Jin.'  
  
Xaioyu dropped to her knees and almost out of air and put her hands on his shoulders. Jin was feeling pain and was at the breaking point to becoming a full demon. "Come out Jin."  
  
Xaioyu move closer to Jin and kissed him. All of the evilness in him seemed to flow out of him and vanish into to the starry sky. The area glowed and the spirits burst into two white figures which seemed to fall on Xaioyu's back. They took shape and formed wings. Her body and Jin's were cleansed from any marks or scratches they received during the incident. A long white gown draped her body.  
  
Xaoiyu let go of Jin who was now his old self and fell into his arms. She had fulfilled her mission. She eased Jin's pain and suffering with the curse.  
  
Jin stood with Xaioyu in his arms and walked back into the opening. Her gown vanished and her regular clothes came back. (Jumpsuit from Tekken 4)  
  
Jin sat Xaioyu down and she opened her eyes to greet him. "Hey sleepy head" She smiled a soft smile and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Jin blinked and said "Yeah." He lifted her leg up on his thigh and tended to her wounds. "I'm glad that you are.because I'm not okay.I'm grateful.for you."  
  
"Save your strength.you'll need it if you. what did you say?" Xaioyu stood the best that she could and sat down beside Jin. She leaned over and lay in his lap and fell asleep.  
  
Jin began saying the poem to him self, remembering the things they had been through.  
  
" Through 25 years of suffering with this curse, only one angel can make the spell disperse. With the teardrop of an eye, the shadow will flee. The one with wicked power, will finally be free."  
  
Jin smiled and looked down at the angel in his lap. The moon was shining through the trees and the stars shined bright. The moonlight caused the firelight to not be needed. Jin looked up at the sky and said,  
  
" Look for the key to solve all of the my problems.for the angel I love.has the power to solve them."  
  
Phew! I'm finally done with this story! My thanks to Jinluvr for encouraging me! My thanks to those who sent reviews also! Bye! 


	5. Author's Note

Xaioyu sat in the café, with Miharu, looking out of the window; remembering the faithful day of her sorrow. Jin had told her they couldn't see each other anymore.  
  
```````````Flashback````````````  
  
It was nighttime when Xaioyu arrived at the fortress Jin's battle took place. She figured he would be here.since that's where his final battle took place with his father and grandfather. She walked into the building and saw Jin's back. He heard her when she entered. Jin whirled around and said, " Xaioyu? What are you doing here?" Jin asked. He had already known that she was there to try and help him overcome the evil in him. He knew also, that if they got too close he might kill her. The creature in him has power no one can explain. It doesn't have feelings either. "I came to see you. To help you get over this curse of the devil." She replied. She took some steps forward and was seized to stop. "Xaio! Stay back! I'm telling you." his voice dwindled with the upcoming thoughts of what he was going to say. " We can't get.too close.I'm afraid of what the creature in me might do to you." "Jin.I don't care.I no longer care what happens to me. I just want to help you." She said. "XAIO! DON'T BE SO DAMN STUPID! IT WILL KILL YOU! THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER.for the rest of our days.!" Xaioyu was shocked.and sad because of what she had just heard. "J-Jin." Jin walked in front of her and a cradled her in his arms. Xaioyu burst into tears. She cried on the sleeve of his shirt. "Xaioyu.I care for you.I don't wanna see you get hurt.that's all." Xaioyu looked up at Jin with red eyes. She smiled gave him a look that reassured him that she understood what he meant. "Xaioyu.I love you.remember that." With that, Jin left out of the fortress leaving Xaioyu in tears. Xaioyu dropped down to the floor still crying.she was hurt but she knew it was for her own good that they not see each other anymore. She gathered her strength to stand and left the fortress, seeing Jin nowhere in sight.  
  
``````````End Flashback```````  
  
Xaioyu sat at the table in the café and daydreamed about what happened a few days ago. She still remembers what Jin had told her. She would keep that to herself though.but not for long. "Here's your parfè Xaio. And me.a double espresso!" Miharu stated. She saw the weary look on Xaioyu as she looked down at the table. She could sense that something was wrong.  
"Hmm." she said in frustration, "Xaio.why the long face? Is it the parfè? C'mon.tell me what's wrong." Xaio zonked out of daydreaming and returned with saying, "Oh nothing. nothing at all. Just.thinking about where we're gonna go for vacation." Miharu could tell she was lying. "Is it Jin?" she asked. Xaioyu was surprised at Miharu and said, "No it's not him!" Miharu stared at her with a 'yeah right' face. Xaioyu asked, "Am I that obvious?" "So obvious your lipstick almost spells 'Jin'. So, you wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Dojo Jin was training fiercely. I know Xaioyu is hurt but.I just don't wanna see her get hurt. Curse this creature in me! Jin thought. "She'll be alright.I know she will. Xaioyu is just like my mother. In some ways at least she reminds me of her.  
Jin grabbed his water bottle and bag and headed for the mansion. " Yeah.my mother." He let out small chuckle and left.  
  
When he arrived at his house, he was welcomed by the maids and 'Men in waiting'. Fighting his way through the paparazzi, he walked up to his room for a nap.  
"Man! I never want to be popular. God, if I ever am, shoot me." He opened the door to his room and instantly fell on the bed. Someday when I can get rid of this curse.I swear I'll find her and get her back.  
Jin rolled over on his stomach and stretched his arm out on the sheets. Blowing air out of his mouth hi closed his eyes and mumbled. " Xaioyu.please stay strong. I might be taking this in worse than you are. God only knows.how.wor-" Jin fell asleep dreaming.  
  
``````````DREAM````````````  
In his dream he heard someone talking to him. It sounded like a soft voice of a woman. Jin looked around him only to see darkness. He wasn't afraid of it though since he was always surrounded by it. The voice was saying these verses over and over:  
  
As the story pauses, and leaves you in fear. of what might happen, in the upcoming years. Through 25 years of suffering with this curse, only one angel can make the spell disperse. With the teardrop of an eye, the shadow will flee. The one with wicked power, will finally be free.  
  
Loneliness will strike, because of one's fear of what might happen. Then terror plagues the cursed one's dreams.upon the power; it will all dampen. Look for the key to solve all of the dreamer's problems.for the angel he left alone has the power to solve them  
  
Jin didn't understand what she meant. Her face started to take form and was shaping itself quickly. It looked like, to Jin, a woman he knew. 


End file.
